


2 am Cigarette

by kittynightterrors



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynightterrors/pseuds/kittynightterrors
Summary: "Whoa! That's a Let's Play" is a trainwreck and a half, and Aleks just wants a few minutes to call his boyfriend.





	2 am Cigarette

Filming “Whoa” was destined to fail. The RV they had rented was shoddy at best, it was snowing, and they had a deadline to get Trevor back home. Plus, the amount of alcohol Aleks had was a little more than he probably should have had. The guys let him stick his foot out the fucking door to drag it along the ground, they let him piss out the door. They really let him do whatever he wanted just to film it. Everything went to hell when Brett had to turn off the RV, killing the battery and leaving them to find a hotel nearby. It was a short walk that seemed to take years since it was below freezing at like two in the morning. Aleks was mildly intoxicated as he started to take the "necessaries" to the hotel, going back and forth between the RV and the hotel. He got them all checked in and wanted so badly to just sleep in a decent bed and call his boyfriend, but the cameras were still on him for behind the scenes stuff. He knew that this was all Trevor’s thing, it was their little send off and just something for them to spend time with him before he quit, but Aleks needed a break. The cameras were constantly on him while they were in the RV and it was all just too much. He split the two rooms up between himself and Brett and the younger trio, knowing that his boss would give him space if he really needed it. No questions and more importantly no cameras. He waved the boys good night and locked the door between their rooms, settling down on his bed to just take a minute to breathe. He counted the specks on the ceiling as he waited on Brett to settle into his own bed. 

“Hey man, I gotta go call someone. I’ll take the key with me and I’ll try not to wake you up when I get back, okay?” Aleks said as Brett turned off his night side lamp. He received a thumbs up in return and he quickly grabbed for his card key, wallet, phone, and cigarettes before he walked out of their room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He pulled out the GPS and tried to find anything near by he could walk to, but nothing was open and he sure as hell was not walking back to the fucking RV. With an annoyed sigh, he went out to the hotel lobby and asked if it was alright if he could sit out and make a phone call. The woman behind the counter shrugged her shoulders and went back to whatever she was watching on her phone. He shrugged back and put his earphones in before facetiming his boyfriend. His teeth caught his lip as he waited on an answer, knowing and feeling bad that the other man was two hours ahead of him. 

“Hello?” There was a groggy voice coming from the pitch black screen. 

“Hey. It’s been a day,” Aleks said, sounding a tinge defeated from the alcohol and exhaustion. There was rustling from the other end of the call before a sharp click of a lamp. The screen turned bright white for a moment before it adjusted to the sudden flood of light. The man on the screen rubbed at his sleepy eyes and gave Aleks a lazy little smile. 

“I coulda told you five guys and a shitty RV wasn’t a good idea,” the man laughed out as he propped himself up on his headboard. Aleks rolled his eyes and flashed the older man his middle finger before sinking into the surprisingly comfortable chair.

“The battery died, we had to walk to a hotel, and I’ve got like no fuckin’ privacy, dude. I’m sittin’ in the lobby because it’s fuckin’ negative three out. We’re gonna be late getting Trevor home, his parents are all freaked out, and…I mean it just all kinda sucks, ya know? This is our last thing with him. And like I’m happy that he’s off to go do things that make him happy, but like it sucks that we couldn’t make him happy. I dunno.” There was more rustling on the other end of the call before the man was back in view, giving Aleks a rather serious yet understanding look.

“I completely understand. I still miss Ray. It’s weird, knowing that I maybe see him during RTX. Other than that nothing. Weird ass fans make fake donations in my name, that’s like the most I really hear from him. I message him every now and then, check on his streams, but our paths have split and it sucks. But he’s happy and that’s all I can ask for. Trevor’s a good kid. Just like Joe, just like Aron and Anna. It says a lot about you that you’re happy that they’re happy, even at the expense of your own.”

Aleks’ leg started to jiggle as he listen and took everything Geoff had to say to heart. It was true, just doesn’t make it any less shitty. He stood up suddenly and walked outside, away from the door so he could light up a cigarette. He could hear the complaints and knew the older man was making a face at the brick wall. Aleks always smoked off camera for the older man since he knew he didn’t like to see him do it, but at least he wasn’t getting harassed about quitting. 

“This whole thing honestly just sucks,” he rumbled out, mostly to himself as he took another drag off the cigarette. “Every time someone leaves the fans riot. It’s somehow my fault that so and so left. I’m racist or I’m sexist. Anything in the book. I’ve read the shit on reddit. I let most things go, but accusing me of being the reason my friends left really sucks. And I know, I should tune it out. I shouldn’t feed the trolls and all that, but I’m a human. I’m allowed to be fuckin’ mad when my name’s smeared across the internet.” 

“Hey, hey. Calm down.” 

The younger man breathed in through his nose as he finished his cigarette early, stomping out the cherry with his boot. He put the camera up to his face, knowing that that was what Geoff wanted when he was told to calm down. He raised an eyebrow at the man, who repeated the action. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Aleks broke the eye contact, letting his head fall back against the brick wall.

“When’re you coming out to LA again? The stupid summer party or whatever you have cooked up?” He couldn’t help the annoyance in his voice; he wasn’t used to his partners being so far away and he was a man of instant gratification. He stared out at the night sky for a moment as Geoff’s face was paused, knowing the man was probably looking through his calendar. Part of him wanted to beg and plead for the older man to just move, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Realistically neither of them could move, but it was more selfish to ask Geoff to uproot everything just for him. The older man’s screen became unpaused and Aleks dragged his gaze back down to his phone where he was greeted with that lazy, sleepy smile.

“RTX is in August. I’ve got time carved out in June and July for you. I think Brett is dragging you out here around May for something. Short bursts for now, Sasha, okay? Things’ll work out. Promise.” 

Aleks’ heart did a stupid little flutter at the use of the nickname and Geoff’s promise for an eventual not long distance relationship. Whatever and whenever that meant. He wanted to probe for more, to ask when would these short bursts be longer, be permanent, but he just let it slide for now. 2 am wasn’t the time for life changing questions. 

“Imma hold you to that,” he said, laughing softly as he flashed a smile at the older man. A comfortable silence soon fell between them. It didn’t take long for Aleks to slip back into the hotel lobby and settle into one of the arm chairs. He let out a yawn, dragging one out of Geoff soon after. A glance at his watch told him they had been talking for a while and they both probably needed to go to bed. He headed up to his room, making small talk with Geoff quietly as he walked onto the elevator and through the halls. When he got to his room he stopped and leaned against the wall, wanting to stretch out their conversation for just a little bit longer.

“Hey, it’s way passed bed time,” Geoff said gently as he made a fake stern look. “You still have to film. You’re going to the Canyon. Go have fun. You’ll be home tomorrow or Monday, then we can talk more, okay?”

“Or we could keep talking now?” 

Geoff rolled his eyes at the younger man before he gave the camera a gentle peck.

“The sooner you sleep the sooner you get a present.” Aleks went to rebuttal but stopped to stare at the man on the screen, a small yet excited smile creeping across his face.

“If by present you mean you then fuck yeah, I’m going to bed.” Geoff laughed and reached for something on his bedside before waving a plane ticket in front of the camera.

“You’re a brat.”

“Nah, you just suck at surprises,” Aleks snorted out, kissing his index and middle finger before pressing them to the camera. He chewed his lip again before he let _those_  three words fall from his lips. Maybe 3 am was the right time for life changing things.

“Love you too, Aleks. Now go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! More Theme Week [stuff](http://kittynightterrors.tumblr.com/post/174261170246/2-am-cigarette). It's Fluff Friday and I wrote a new(?) ship. Pls no bully


End file.
